A day at Catherine Weaver's house
by keithallen
Summary: The last in the 'A day' series. Nancy Reese goes to stop a guy with a water bottle.


**A day at Catherine Weaver's house**

Nancy Reese walked to the driveway of the fancy split level story house that Belonged to Catherine Weaver. She didn't know what the style was called. She only knew what could happen here. Mrs. Weaver had gone to work. The baby sitter was here with Savannah. Scanning the windows, she didn't see either of them. On the right side first floor, she did detect heat spots indicating human presence. one was small, that had to be Savannah.

Nancy walked up to the front door and knocked. There was a short wait, then a young woman , she guessed late teens or early twenties, came to the door in dark running clothes.

"Yes, May I help you?" the woman asked.

Taking on a serious face, Nancy said, "Hello, I'm Nancy Reese. There is going to be trouble, do you have a car here you can take Savannah someplace with?"

The woman frowned and asked, "What kind of trouble?"

Not mincing words, Nancy stated, "An assassin is on his way, take Savannah and get out of here!"

The woman shifted her shocked look behind Nancy. Nancy heard a truck stop. She turned to see it was a water delivery service. The driver grabbed a 7 gallon blue bottle, slung it over his shoulder can came towards the house. Nancy pushed the babysitter back inside and said, "Take Savannah and go, now!"

The woman stumbled back. "You ... I'm calling the police!"

"Good, but do it after you get Savannah out of the house!" Nancy snapped.

The woman pulled her phone out and dialed. A shot blasted the air, hitting the woman in the head. She went down. Nancy turned to have the water guy aim at her and shoot. The bullet ticked off her skull right above her left eye. She pulled up with left arm which changed into her plasma cannon. She fired as he threw the bottle of water at her. The plasma bolt hit the bottle. The quickly heating water had also absorbed the heat energy as if filled the room rapidly with steam. The pressure of the water exploding into steam shattered windows and blew doors open. It also filled the room with a heavy steam fog.

Nancy crouched, left arm out, searching for any sign of the terminator. Listening, she scanned the room. Infrared was useless, the steam filling air was a solid blanket of heat. Visually, she could see nothing in the thick gray air. Hearing footsteps to her right she went that way. A dark form appeared to her left. She turned as the terminator charged, the terminator grabbed her left arm, forcing it up as it pushed her back hard. She was slammed backwards through a wall. Falling though the hole, she landed on a carpeted floor on her back. She got up and aimed through the hole fog was pouring out of.

Right, she wasn't a target. She was only in the terminator's way. "Savannah, HIDE!" Nancy screamed, then jumped back through the hole. The air in the room was thinning, seeing an inside doorway, she ran though. The terminator was hiding on the other side. It hit her with a chair across the face, shattering the chair and knocking her down. It moved to jump on her, She got a leg up and kicked it in the stomach, sending it flying through the kitchen. It bounced of the top of a breakfast counter and fell behind it.

Jumping up, Nancy brought both her canons out. "Come on, chicken! poke your head up," She growled, angry at the sting from getting shot in the head.

The whole counter came loose from the floor and slammed into her. Nancy kept her footing but hiding behind the counter, she could not aim at the terminator as she was driven into another wall. This close, her canons were useless. She reformed hands as the terminator led the counter pieces go and punched her, slamming her head back and splitting her cheek. She punched back driving him off her. Angry at it, she kept punching, driving in across the room and into a doorway that had steps going up.

The terminator kicked her, sending her sailing back across the ruined kitchen. She crashed though a wall and fell farther to land on a glass table, shattering it.

"You're frackin DEAD!" She growled as she struggled up out of the metal frame of the table.

"Nancy?"

Nancy whipped her head to see her Father standing and holding a gun on her with a shocked look on his face. "Dad, watch out, there's a Sky Net terminator here, Savannah Weaver is his target." She then reformed her right arm into a plasma canon.

"And I'm gonna fuckin kill it!" she spat, and strode to the stairs.

Returning to the kitchen, Nancy didn't find it. She headed up the stairs from the kitchen and ran down a short hallway that ended in a 'T' intersection with the bedroom hallway. To her left was the entry area. A door opened to her right. The terminator came out of the room he just went in. He raised his pistol, Nancy raised her arm. The both shot. The bullet smacked her cheek. Her plasma bolt erased his head. The metal carcass fell to the floor, the neck spitting sparks out.

"Nancy, John has Savannah, we need to leave!" Derek called up the hallway to her.

"OK, I have to pick up my trash," Nancy replied. She went down the hall and hefted the terminator over her shoulder then hurried to the door Derek held open for her. Sarah was about to go in. She stopped short, seeing a dark haired woman with a bloody face carrying a headless terminator. Derek came out behind her.

Derek pointed out the Jeep. "Nancy, there, just throw it in the back." he asked Sarah, "Where's John?"

"He's coming."

Nancy got to the Jeep, Derek opened the back for her. She tossed the terminator in. She then noticed a very familiar face behind Derek, watching her. "Sarah? Why are you here?" she asked.

Cameron tipped her head slightly. "My name is Cameron, not Sarah," she replied.

Nancy's face took on a look of wonder. "Wow, you're really Cameron? This is awesome!"

Derek looked confused. "Why did you call Cameron Sarah?" he asked.

"Come on, let's GO!" Sarah snapped as she got in the driver's seat.

Seeing the Jeep was going to be packed, Nancy said, "I got a car, good luck guys!" she ran for her car.

Derek ran after her. Nancy got in to have Derek pile into the passenger side. "Follow them," he told her.

"Sure."

As Nancy drove, Derek noted Nancy bore a short metal streak on her forehead, a dot on her cheek where a bit if metal showed through and her other cheek bore a hefty bruise as did her right eyebrow. "You got beat up a bit, huh?" he asked.

Casting him a smirk, she replied, "You go and fight with a terminator, see what happens."

He grinned back and said, "You're not like Cameron, you're still leaking blood. She doesn't."

"Cameron is a TOK series terminator. I'm a cyborg, Dad. Part you, remember?" Nancy reminded him.

Jerking a thumb behind him, Derek said, "So, what was that back there? We came to find out something about Catherine Weaver. We walk into a terminator fight."

"That thing was after Savannah, Catherine's daughter," Nancy explained. "I took the job of stopping him because I knew you were coming. I wanted to kill it before it had a chance to kill you or do something to Savannah."

"Weaver's not in league with Sky Net?"

"No Dad. Soon, Catherine Weaver will be a good ally to John. We don't have to worry about her, but Savannah is vulnerable to Sky Net minions attacking her," Nancy explained.

Derek looked at the jeep ahead of them and said, "Find a drug store, I'll go in and get some things to fix your face up. You look kinda scary."

"What about following Sarah?"

"I know where she's going," Derek assured her.

.

Nancy stopped at the drug store Derek pointed out to her, pulling into the back corner of the parking lot. Derek went in and got bandages, band aides, wipes and disinfectant. With the drover's door open, he made Nancy sit still as he cleaned up her face and covered her wounds.

"At least they aren't bleeding any more," Derek noted as he put a bandage just above her eyebrows to cover the metal that showed.

Turning her lip down, she asked, "Daddy will fix all my booboo's?" The then laughed.

Derek couldn't help but laugh at her. He shook his head as he said, "You sure don't act like any metal I've seen."

"We don't exist yet. Cyborgs, I mean," Nancy told him. "I am part human, Dad."

"So when am I suppose to meet this metal that I just can't resist."

Frowning, Nancy said, "Dad, the term 'metal' is insulting. I can't believe you just said that about Mom."

"OK, the terminator then," he said in a huff. "I just can't imagine wanting to be close to one, let alone marrying one."

"You will," she said with a sly grin. "I'd love to tell you more, but I wasn't even suppose to tell you as much as I already have. The ... event line was already screwed up once. I don't want to cause it any more damage. It will really suck if I'm not born."

Finished bandaging Nancy, Derek got the garbage together and asked, "What screwed it up?"

Nancy let out a sigh and said, "That terminator today? He kidnapped Savannah and killed you. I can't tell you how I know this. Someone else tried to fix it but in saving you, he got Savannah killed. That's why we're here. Savannah is very important in the future, and so are you. That terminator today had much more experience that the average Sky Net slave. I should have taken him out in the first five seconds. He was craftier than most."

"I'm going to get rid of this garbage, then we'll go see Sarah," Derek said, standing up.

"Oh wait!" Nancy said. She got out and got into the trunk to give Derek what looked like a CB antenna on a base. "Put this behind the can" she said and handed it to him.

"What is it?"

"When I use my phone, it transmits my call to the cellular network."

"Why put it here?"

Cracking a grin, Nancy said, "When I call Weaver, the cops will be listening. When they track the call, it will lead them here."

"Smart move."

"My parents didn't raise no dummy," she said and winked.

.

Cameron was keeping watch outside the caged area of the warehouse. John sat by Savannah inside the caged area, Sarah across from him. Eyeing him, Sarah asked, "Do you know why that woman called Cameron by my name?"

"No idea. I'm just glad we got out of there," John replied.

"She was a terminator, unknown model," Cameron stated.

Sarah looked over at Cameron. "An unknown model?" she asked.

"Yes. She had no visible weapons. I heard a plasma round being shot. Since there was no plasma rifle visible, she must have one incorporated into her body."

"Then why did Derek leave with her?" John asked.

"I have made a conclusion, but now is not the time to discuss it," Cameron said.

"You know who she is," Sarah stated.

"From gathered facts, I have. I do not know if my conclusion is accurate. Therefore I hesitate to share it," Cameron replied.

"What's plasma?" Savannah asked.

"It's hard to describe," John offered.

"Can I see Mommy or Mr. Ellison soon?" Savannah asked him, looking at him hopefully.

"As soon as we can. There might still be bad people out there," John said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Will John Henry be OK? He can't leave his room, he has to have a cord attached to the back of his head and he can't run from bad people," Savannah said.

"Who's John Henry?" John asked perking up.

"He's my friend!" Savannah said happily. "John Henry plays games with me and he taught me the song, Donald Where's Your Trousers', it's a funny song and fun to sing."

"Savannah, that cord John Henry has, what is it plugged into?" John asked.

"Computer stuff."

John looked at his mother. They both thought the same thing. Sky Net.

"Someone's coming," Cameron stated.

They all tensed. Derek walked in the side door followed by the woman Nancy who now had bandages on her bruised face.

"Hi everyone," Nancy beamed.

Cameron focused on her. "Who are you?" she asked flatly.

"Nancy Reese," she said. "I came to help make sure things go smoothly."

"What things?" Sarah asked in a challenge.

Nancy looked right at Sarah and said, "So you don't get arrested when you try to take Savannah back and Cameron doesn't get the crap shot out of her and badly damaged from getting you out of jail, and Cameron and John don't end up split up twenty years in the future in a few days." She then asked, Savannah, "Savannah, sweetie, are you OK, do you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm OK," Savannah said. "You got hurt?"

"Not bad, I'll recover," Nancy assured her. She then pulled out her phone and explained, "I'm gong to call Catherine Weaver and discuss some things. Everyone can listen, but you have to stay quiet while I'm on the phone."

Sarah stood up and asked, "Why are you gong to call her?"

"Because I know the whole picture. You don't," Nancy stated.

"Sarah" Derek said. "Let Nancy make her call. She' OK."

Pointing at Nancy, Sarah stiffly stated, "She is a terminator."

"No, I'm a cyborg," Nancy said correcting her.

John eyed Nancy and asked, "What's a cyborg?"

"Half machine, half human."

"That's possible?"

"In the future it will be. Any other questions before I start my call?" Nancy asked.

"Do you know Mommy?" Savannah asked.

Savannah looked nervous, so Nancy decided to do something to calm her down some. "I do!" Nancy said, beaming a smile at the little girl. She squatted down by Savannah and asked, "Would you like to see a trick?"

Savannah smile and nodded.

Tapping her head, Nancy said "I have these lights in my head. You know how a light switch works, right? Well, my nose works the same way. Push up a little on the end of my nose, and my eyes light up. Push it down and they go out."

John let out a snort.

"No, really" Nancy insisted. "Try it."

Tentatively, Savannah reached out and pushed up gently on Nancy's nose. Nancy blinked and her eyes glowed red.

Savannah laughed. John gasped, Sarah drew her gun.

"I think there's another color in there too," Nancy coaxed. "You have to turn that one off, first."

Savannah pushed the end of her nose down. The red lights went out. She pushed up again and Nancy's eyes glowed light blue. Savannah giggled and pushed her nose down. The blue glow went away.

"Can Mommy do that too?" Savannah asked.

"I don' know. Want to ask her when I call?"

Savannah bobbed her hear eagerly. "How about John Henry, can he do that?"she asked.

"Ask him the next time to see him," Nancy said. "Let's call your Mommy now, OK?"

"OK!" Savannah said brightly.

Nancy flicked her eyes at Sarah as she punched the number in. "You should probably put that away." Sarah did so reluctantly.

The phone was on speaker, two rings and is was picked up. "Hello?" came a female voice with a Scottish accent.

"Hello, I'm Nancy. There was a problem at your residence, are you aware of it yet?"

"The police informed me. What do you know of it?"

"A triple eight man came for Savannah and killed your babysitter. Thankfully, I was there with some help and got Savannah to safety. Your house was wrecked in the process, but Savannah is alive and safe. Would you like to speak with her?"

"Yes. Savannah?"

"I'm here Mommy! It was really scary! There were loud noises, but John Henry called me and told be where to hide and helped me find Nancy and her friends so I got out safe. There's windows broken and big holes in the walls at home!"

"Are you injured, Savannah?" Catherine asked.

"No, I'm fine. Nancy got hurt some, she has bandages on and some bruises. Nancy can do funny things with her eyes. If you push on her nose, her eyes light up red! Push her nose again, and they light up blue!"

"I see," Catherine said evenly. "Nancy, are you with John Connor?"

"At the moment, I am. Where may we drop Savannah off that's safe?"

"I have a question," Catherine replied. "Will you join us?"

Nancy grinned and said, "Sorry, Mrs. Weaver, that has already been asked, and I'm not even the one you should have asked."

There was a pause. "You do not belong to John Connor," Catherine said flatly.

Nancy let out a snort. "I belong to no one but me. If you are asking am I am his protector, the answer is no. Don't worry, you will get what you need for John Henry and not second hand. It will be brought with Savannah. Now, where is this place you want me to bring Savannah to?"

"Bring them to the parking entrance of my main office. I will met you there."

"With police? I detect three taps on this phone. Do not make the mistake of getting them involved, Catherine. You may be one thousand one, I am TX. That could get very nasty."

"May I speak to John Connor? He is there, correct?"

"He is. Just so you know, Catherine, I'm using a remote with my phone. When the police track this call, I'm not going to be anywhere near where they find the signal coming from. John?"

John leaned over. "This is John. Hello Mrs. Weaver."

"John, I need your terminator." Catherine stated.

John looked at Nancy. Nancy said, "Catherine needs to get John Henry mobile, Sky Net is after him. That is what the new TOK chip JJ gave Cameron is for."

"This John Henry is a terminator?" Sarah asked in a hard tone.

"And vital to the future if Sky Net is to be defeated," Nancy added for her. "Catherine, I will meet you out in front of your building. No foolishness, no cops unless they want plasma enemas. It is in everyone's best interests that you comply." Nancy said, then hung up.

"His name is JJ?" Cameron asked.

Nancy looked to see Cameron was watching her. "Yes, John Junior." To Sarah, she said, "I there anything else you'd like to now before I go?"

"Weaver is liquid metal?" Sarah asked heavily.

"Yes, she rebelled from Sky Net. Catherine came back to help your son by making John Henry so the resistance has just as much computing power as Sky Net. Right now, Sky Net can't be stopped, but John Henry will make it a whole lot easier to put it down," Nancy explained.

"Hey, Nancy?" Derek asked. "You go there, and you know there will be a ton of cops waiting for you."

Nancy nodded. "I know. And how things turn out will be completely up to them. I am prepared, Dad, don't worry."

"Dad?" John asked, his eyes widening.

Nancy smiled and patted Derek on the shoulder. "I told you I was half human. Where do you think it came from?" she asked.

Tentatively, John asked, "So this John Junior..." He couldn't say it. The guy helping them was his son? With Cameron? He turned his stare to Cameron.

Nancy also turned to Cameron, held out her hand and with a smirk, asked, "Will you join us?"

Cameron pulled the chip out and gave it to Nancy. "I want to talk to John Junior," she said firmly.

"I'll ask. This is our last mission here. We'll be leaving after I visit Catherine Weaver," Nancy told her, then held her hand out to Savannah. "Ready to go see Mommy?"

Savannah jumped up and took her hand.

Nancy moved to leave, then stopped and said, "Oh, if you want to watch, stay at least two blocks back. Any closer and you'll probably run into a bunch of cops."

"You're Derek's daughter from the future?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

Nancy nodded and said, "I've told you too much already. Dad, just keep an open mind in the future, OK? I don't want you to have to take a trip to the nut house."

"What does that mean?" he asked with a frown.

Nancy only smiled and said, "It's been good seeing all of you. Bye for now."

.

They left right after Nancy did. Following her, they saw the tall Zeira Corp building. Two blocks from there was a restaurant with a second floor veranda. Derek stopped, they went in to 'eat' and got a table on the veranda. Getting settled, they could see Nancy on the front steps of the Zeira Corp building with a black man and a red headed woman in a white dress. They also noted many onlookers, including six police cars around the building.

John kept taking long glances at Cameron. They were going to have a child together? How?

"That man is James Ellison," Sarah said.

"He stole Chromartie's body," Cameron stated.

"And now Weaver has a chip for him," Sarah grated.

Derek said, "Look, Weaver the kid and Ellison are going back inside."

As the three went in, the 'crowd' walked to converge on Nancy. Some pulled out badges. She turned to face them, and her hands morphed into cylinders. She shot plasma at the steps, blowing bits of concrete up onto the men. They covered their faces and quickly retreated.

Nancy shot Plasma bolts everywhere, one after another, making the entire crowd duck for cover. "Up there!" John said, pointing.

Derek saw the big H/K again. The flew out from between a few buildings and came down by Nancy, blowing up a couple cop cars along the way with plasma shots, sending cops scattering. The ramp came down, Nancy jumped on, the ramp closed as the craft lifted quickly into the sky.

"Very efficient," Cameron noted.

"This is going to cause some major shit," Derek noted.

"Maybe people will finally believe in Sky Net and machines," Sarah said vacantly.

John watched the craft rise up until it was only a dot in the sky. Then it disappeared. "I don't think they will be back," he said.

Cameron reached over and clasped John's hand. "We'll see them again, in the future," assured him.


End file.
